Talk:MH3: Long Sword
Official Names Thunderclap Thunderlap+ Heaven's Thunder ® Heaven's Thunder (Y) Ananta Boneblade Ananta Boneblade+ Shadowbinder (P) Shadowbinder (G) Dancing Flames Dancing Hellfire Wyvern Blade "Fire" Wyvern Blade "Flame" Wyvern Blade "Flare" Barbarian Blade Barbarian Blade+ Barbrian "Sharq" (P) Guan Dao Yan Yue Dao (P) Yan Yue Dao (G) Reaver "Cruelty" Reaver "Calamity" Dark Claw Dark Claw "Demise" Tenebra Tenebra D Rising Soul I re-ask another time: Do you can obtain the Barbarian Blade only once? Answer: Why yes, yes you can Unlocked Upgrades? Hey, a lot of the upgrades on here like for Thunderclap I can't get... As soon as I got to Thunderclap+ it said the weapon was maxed. What gives?! Are they only upgradeable online? If so then boo! That's uncool. Many quests and upgrades offline are kinda lacking. ~~UltimateE.DragonKing~~ That's it? Well no you can't import things from MHFU and nobody said you had to buy the classic controller or the charger, but the worth is all in the experience. I mean come on! Finally a Monster Hunter that is global and not just local. Besides you cant expect them to have everything. If you're that mad, send them an email or a letter. I'm pretty sure you can find the Capcom HQ and tell them about complaints and ideas. Besides, its not like you already bought the game... I did and I'm proud to say that I am a member on Monster Hunter 3 ~~UltimateE.DragonKing~~ Sharpness for reaver "calamity" is not right. Long Sword Users I need some help. I'm torn between the Switch Axe and the Long Sword. In you opinion, which is better? I personally think the Switch Axe, but I've seen some pretty crazy (and awesome) stuff that the Long Sword users can do... Black Dragon Knight 16:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :They are both good. Personally I find the SA easier for flying monsters and the LS more appropriate for ground and water monster. In the end it all depends on your play style. Bonaparrte 16:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I use the Switch Axe for Moga cause I can't get killer beatles much and I perfer an underwater battle with a leviathan any day. Black Dragon Knight 13:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Wait until you get to the Volcano area and looking for rare scarabs. You'll be swimming in killer beetles.Bonaparrte 13:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) And to think I spent machalite ore like they were stones for mega axes... Dang. I need that and a way to kill Baroth and Lagi quickly. Black Dragon Knight 14:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I loke the long sword better. it dosnet have as much raw damage but it attacks faster and is simpler to use 01:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I just hate switch axe because its hard to use with nunchuck mode, and long sword is easier for me cuz its my favorite in mhfu which im rank 9 (final rank) in. 20:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Hi, I was just wondering what the Awakening stat is on the Long Sword and some of the other weapons? How do you take advantage of this? Also what is the second sharpness bar on the wikia pages for the weapons? Thanks! Starfire18 18:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Awakening is the extra stuff (extra status/element damage) you get if you have armor with the Awakening skill (alatreon and lagi+). The second sharpness bar is if you have the sharp+1 skill. --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 18:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :There's a note at the TOP OF THE PAGE explaining all of this. Bobofango 01:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) re: Awakening Check the wiki to c which element each weapon has after awakening. As for the second sharpness bar, it is the sharpness of the weapon after obtaining the skill sharpness+1. Long Sword Availability I know when the long sword is a vailable for production, but when are all the other long swords available? like thunderclap, Ect. You get longswords by getting one of each material needed to create it(i think maybe you need just some of them)except for barbarian blade which you get from talking to the argosy captain after defeating ceadeus. 20:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous Spirit Guage When i was fighting the lagiacrus, with a long sword, my spirit guage started turning white around the edges and my guage wasn't filled or anything and i was wondering if thats good, and if it is then how can i get it again? (this effect happens when all 4 of the spirit moves have been accomplished.)(in addition to the white edges ae yellow and red Ah, that's an Attack Bonus. With every 4th Spirit Blade hit (the crescent slash where you put away your sword afterward) it will raise that attack boost a level. White is small and goes away after a medium amount of time or you faint, Yellow is a decent bonus and goes away after a long time or fainting, and Red is a large bonus that goes away quickly compared to the other 2. You don't need the other 3 spirit moves to connect either, just the crescent slash 20:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC)